


Mistlefoe

by Tobyaudax



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misuse of Mistletoe, and mick totally wants to fight him, fights are fun!, i like fights!, this is basically a crackfic i guess, you cannot convince me that mick rory doesn't believe krampus is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax
Summary: It's the occasionally-annual STAR Labs Christmas party and Leonard Snart & Company are invited! Mick brings his own tradition.





	Mistlefoe

**Author's Note:**

> Totally and shamelessly inspired by [ this tumblr post](http://tobyaudax.tumblr.com/post/168591208346/fun-christmas-idea). I should write a DBZ version, but listen. I'm real lazy.  
> Super special thanks go out to [blue_wonderer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer), who has supported my slinking into this fandom and my love of this pairing. Thank you, Blue!!

There were several reasons that going to the holiday party at STAR Labs was a bad idea, but only one that Leonard actually didn't consider.

Barry had started dropping hints the day after Thanksgiving; subtle things at first, like small Santa hats and fake wreaths scattered around Leonard's apartment and the safehouses that Barry knew about. It escalated early in December to hand-cut paper snowflakes, Christmas trees and holly, and reindeer taped to the insides of all the windows. December 12th was when the invitations arrived- one at every private location Barry knew Leonard, Mick and Lisa frequented. At least Barry had the decency to leave the card with the bartender at Saints and Sinners- Leonard would have had a lengthy conversation with him if any of the regulars found out about their "relationship".

He considered attending for the dual purposes of making Barry happy and pissing off everyone else on Team Flash, but Barry insisted it was a family event and that Mick and Lisa were more than welcome. If Barry hadn't put Krampus on the invites, Leonard was sure Mick wouldn't have cared. As it was, he was surprised that Barry had spent enough time with Mick to know about his nearly life-long dream of meeting and fighting the Christmas devil. Lisa was going for Ramon, which provided the assumed, intended result of annoying Leonard- ah, family.

The party was the weekend before Christmas and hinged on things remaining relatively quiet around Central for one night. Leonard reluctantly (outwardly, at least) and discreetly assisted Flash and The Speedsters ("They're like a band right out of Jem!" Lisa purred.) in cleaning up the streets the week leading up to the event. It was as close as he was willing to get to an RSVP. But Barry was so tickled to have Cold fighting _alongside_ Flash that Leonard didn't scowl about it for nearly as long as he thought he would. He should have known everything was going too smoothly. He really should have taken the mistletoe into consideration, but, in his defense, Barry's gratitude was very distracting.

It was one of the few instances where Leonard arrived fashionably late, something he couldn't find it in himself to regret even afterwards, not with Barry on his arm and fawning over the too-nice-for-the-venue suit Leonard had decided on. Everyone else was wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, including Mick and Lisa who, Leonard was certain, were given theirs upon arrival. Barry had one for him, as well, but Leonard flatly refused to wear the snowflake-and-rhinestone monstrosity outside of Barry's apartment. Barry had learned to knit and made both of their sweaters; Barry's was Flash-themed, garish… and stupidly sexy. The unspoken reason they were _actually_ late was Leonard's insistence on fucking Barry over the sofa in nothing but that awful sweater.

An unfamiliar sensation of missing something hit him when he walked into the Cortex (Leonard supposed it made sense to have the party away from prying ears and eyes, but there were plenty of nice hotels where that could've been achieved), though the feeling was buried under "Grandma Esther's" eggnog, some too-loud music and Barry's wandering hands and nigh-constant presence at Leonard's elbow. Four mugs of the delicious, bio-hazard beverage find Leonard slow dancing with Barry to "Blue Christmas" in the middle of the room. He's dimly aware of a shout and is pulled out of his pleasant haze at the sound of someone being hit, followed by a muffled scream.

Mick's boisterous laughter fills the Cortex and Leonard moves awkwardly, reluctantly, away from Barry to corral his partner.

"Mick!" Leonard puts as much bite into the name as he can, but falls short when he literally stumbles over the prone body of Cisco Ramon laying half-inside the main entrance to the Cortex.

"Told him I was gonna deck his halls," Mick chuckles, pointing at the sprig of greenery hanging above them. "Not my fault he doesn't know 'bout Mistlefoe."

"I thought you were gonna kiss me," Ramon whimpers, cradling a cheek. His eyes are dry and Leonard finds two percent more respect for the guy because of it.

"Wanted me to kiss you, huh?" Mick squats in front of the man he just punched, arms draped across his thighs and a huge grin on his face. "Lisa know about that?"

"What? No! No I don't want you to kiss me and no, god-" Ramon pauses to moan, gingerly pressing fingertips to his slowly swelling face. "Don't say anything to Lisa."

"About what?" Lisa asks from her sudden appearance at Leonard's side. He startles and staggers a step before catching himself in the entryway- another indication that he underestimated West's grandmother's recipe.

"'Bout Roman here thinking Mick was gonna kiss 'im," Leonard supplies, flashing a smug grin in response to the glare Ramon sends him.

"Who's 'Roman', Lenny? How much eggnog have you had?" Lisa's eyes are dancing with mirth as she regards him and a second later Leonard hears his verbal misstep. He doesn't attempt to draw any further attention to his inebriation, instead shoving his hands somewhat sullenly into his pants pockets and waiting for her to process the scene. She huffs, annoyed by his silence, and glances at first Ramon and then Mick before offering the engineer a hand.

"He's a hell of a kisser, our Mick," Lisa stage whispers as she hauls Ramon to his feet.

"I wouldn't know-" Ramon starts at the same time as Leonard sputters, "When did you kiss Mick?!"

Lisa's smarmy grin is eerily reminiscent of Leonard's own. "Oh, I didn't. Just wanted to see what you'd do. Thanks for not disappointing me." She turns her attention back to Ramon, expression shifting towards something dangerously close to genuine concern. "Mistlefoe, huh?"

"Got me pretty good," Ramon mutters as Lisa leads him away with an arm around his shoulders.

Leonard and Mick watch them leave and Leonard briefly considers telling Mick to follow and make sure Ramon behaves himself. But he knows Lisa is the more likely of the pair to act "inappropriately" and that she'll find a way to get him back three-fold if he goes after them. Lisa can be terrifyingly vindictive and Leonard doesn't want to risk Barry's (or his own) safety. And it is Christmas. Almost. Leonard supposes he can cut Ramon a little slack, just this once.

"Geez, what's going on out he-" Barry asks, but is interrupted by Mick's fist to his face.

"Mistlefoe! Two in one night!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, hah, [here is a great wikipedia link to tell you all about that wonderful beastie, Krampus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus). ...Who doesn't really even factor into the story, I just had to mention him because I've been fascinated with him since I was a wee boy.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you had a great holiday and an even better New Year!


End file.
